Recent developments in the evolution of e-commerce web activities include more emphasis on video presentation to emphasize and provide concise yet in-depth presentation of products and services available via the internet. E-commerce web activities, along with social networking tools, provide merchants with an ability to share information with multiple individuals and to broadcast information about themselves and their goings-on. Multi-media information can be transmitted, via a multitude of electronic data methods to mobile devices, smartphones, tablets, smart TV's, computers, and other electronic means able to present video and other internet access to customers.
The transmission of informatics often takes place across a network that can include the Internet which connects servers and databases containing information of individuals, products and organizations.